A Romanian and the She-Wolf
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Leah encounters Vladmir in the woods and they talk about the upcoming fight with the Volturi. Can a string of conversations turn in to something more and what will happen after?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A Romanian and the She-wolf**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Leah/Vladmir (Friendship at first before it becomes more later on.)**

**Summary: Leah encounters Vladmir in the woods and they talk about the upcoming fight with the Volturi. Can a string of conversations turn in to something more and what will happen after?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Red eyes here, red eyes there, red eyes were everywhere. I don't know how Jacob could stand it. I'm just glad that I don't have to be stuck in the house full of bloodsuckers. Some of them were downright creepy. My alpha didn't like the Romanians, but if I chose ones I didn't hate as much as the others it would have to be them. They were entertaining and they didn't lie about what they were or what they wanted. They acted like bloodsuckers should and I could appreciate that. The one who lived in the attic most of the time was alright as well and maybe the one who liked to play with the elements, but I only say him because I think his power is pretty kickass. All of the others just grated on my nerves for various reasons hence my reason for staying in the forest most of the time.

Speaking of the forest, I happened to be there right now. I should be patrolling, but I blew it off since Forks was crawling with vampires right now. It wasn't as if they would break the deal they made with the Cullen's about not hunting in this area so really there was no reason to patrol. Besides, it gave the young wolves something to do instead of hitting on me and following me around as most of them had started doing, especially Collin and Brady. They were good kids and yet they were young teenagers who happened to be horny most of the time and considering I was the only she-wolf around they thought that meant it was perfectly alright to ogle me. The only reason I didn't knock out their front two teeth was because they were new and I remember what it was like when I first phased in to a wolf so I could cut them a break for the time being, but this kindness would not last forever.

"Ah it is the female puppy." I growled and whirled around looking for the vampire I now smelt. When I didn't spot him right away I looked up to the trees and saw Vladmir sitting on one of the higher branches as he wolf whistled at me. "I am surprised you are not off cooing over the half child. Isn't that what you female types do?"

I snapped my teeth at him before going behind a tree and phasing back to my human form. It would at the very least stop the wolf whistles. I quickly pulled on my shorts and a tank top before reappearing from behind the tree and gazing up at the blond Romanian. "If I wanted to see the Lochness monster I'd go to Scotland. Why are you bothering me? Where is your lover? Did he ditch you for someone prettier?"

"Stephan went hunting in Seattle." He answered jumping down from the tree and landing on his feet like a cat gracefully. "He enjoys the taste of people from the big city. You are rather snippy today, but from what I hear it isn't anything new for you. I on the other hand needed some time to myself away from the others. The worst thing in the world is a vampire pretending to be human. I know they all think I should do the same, but I don't feel we should hide our true nature. I do not hide what I am and I do not pretend to be something other than a vampire. That Italian scum like to act like they are noble and try to pretend they do what is best for our kind yet I know the truth. That is why they attacked us all those years ago. They were intimidated by the fact we embraced what we are. They feared us and knew it came to a real fight we would win. I suppose that is why they took the coward's way out and came after when we were at our weakest. They will learn that the Romanians always come out on top even if we had to wait 1500 years to get revenge."

"At least you are honest about what you want." I replied with a shrug. This is one of the reasons I didn't hate him as much as the others. Vladmir was brutally honest like me and he didn't care what people thought of him which was another thing that we had in common. "I'll just be glad to kill some leeches. I haven't had a good brawl since that Victoria chick created a newborn army and tried to take the Cullen's out when Isabitch AKA Bella was still human. It will be nice to do some killing instead of being the Cullen's lapdog like Jake has become."

The blond Romanian leech laughed which had to be one of the weirdest sounds I had ever heard because of his accent. "You are a woman after my own heart. You embrace what you are and you're not ashamed of it. You would have made an amazing Romanian. We could have used someone like you in our ranks. Maybe if we'd had someone like you there would be more than only two of us left."

I shrugged not wanting to admit that I found it to be a pretty nice compliment. "Well I am the only one of my kind so technically you have a larger number of Romanians than She-wolves."

Red eyes met mine and for a moment I felt lost in them before I realized what I was thinking and looked away. "You are a rarity and you should be proud. Do not be ashamed of what you are. Never be ashamed of what you are. A word of advice, when the fight starts take out Aro if you can because if he lives and he knows you are the only one of your kind he will come for you. Actually you don't have to worry about him. I will deal with the Italian scum of a leader for you. It will be my pleasure."

"Do whatever you want." I told him shoving my hands in my pocket. I think that I have had enough of talking to Dracula one for the time being. "I'm going to head and find something more interesting to do because to be honest you smell and I doubt you want me to barf on your expensive looking shoes. I'll catch you later Dracula."

TBC…

**AN: I know, I know I shouldn't have started another story, but I love Breaking Dawn part 2 and I love Vladmir. I loved him in the book as well and I really wanted to write something Vladmir and Leah. This won't be a particularly long story since I was going to have it be a one-shot, but then I thought I should extend it and so it will be five chapters or maybe longer depending on how it goes as I write it. I do hope that you all liked it. I would love to hear you thoughts on the pairing and the chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"You are lying to me Dracula one. There is absolutely no freaking way you actually knew the real Dracula." I burst out in to a fit of laughter until I realized who or rather what had caused me to go in to a fit of giggles in the first place. "I think you are trying to pull one over on me."

The Romanian bloodsucker shook his head with a smile from his spot on the boulder across from mine. "You may not believe me, but it is the truth. I wanted to know what everyone was so afraid off since it is as anyone talked about. Children had forgotten to be afraid of real monsters and were now more focused on some silly little human. He wasn't even that scary by human terms in my opinion. He was a murderer and the only reason everyone was terrified of was due to the fact he had human heads posted on posts all around his castle. Do you know I was the one who killed him? Of course I had to make it dramatic and because of that Stephan always calls me a drama queen, but I got what I wanted in the end. I proved he was just a man and while the legends claim he was a vampire the legends are wrong. I never would have allowed for that fool to become one of my kind. He would have ended up exposing our secret to the humans five minutes after he woke up from the transformation from human to undead."

It was strange all the time I had been spending with Vladmir lately. Maybe it was because there was nothing else to do other than worry about the battle that would be starting in a few days. It seemed that whenever I was alone my mind would shift to all the 'what if's' that could end up taking place during the battle. What if I lost one of my pack brothers? What if something happened to Seth? I didn't really care if something happened to me as long as Seth was safe, but I would I be able to keep an eye on him throughout the entire fight? I would talk to Jake about my fears, but he was too busy with his precious imprint to care about what was going on with me.

"You know the Volturi better than anyone. Can you tell me what ones I should be gunning for first?" I asked the blonde vampire because what I had said was the truth. Vladmir knew the Volturi better than anyone else, even better than Dr. Fang himself and if I wanted to survive this battle I would need to know what I was up against.

I mean sure I had been told about some of them and their powers, but hearing it from him may give me some insight I hadn't had before. After all he had been waiting 1500 years to get revenge and so he probably had every bit of information I could ever need inside of his brain. If it were me I am not sure I could wait over a thousand years to get revenge. I probably would have went after whoever had had pissed me off not caring if I had a plan or backup. Then again I probably would end up dead since I had a temper and tended to act first and think rationally after everything had been said and done.

His red eyes studied me to see if I were serious or not and I must have passed the test because the next thing I know he had started talking. "Well most everyone would say to go after Jane because of her power, yet it would be best to leave her to a shield. The same goes for her brother. If it were me I would focus my attention on taking out their tracker Demetri. If he survives it won't really matter who wins or who loses considering he can track anyone anywhere."

I nodded taking in everything he had said so far. "I think I can handle that. I need to take the tracker down. What his partner, the big one?"

"Felix." A snarl left his mouth after he spoke the one name with more hatred than I had ever seen before. He seemed to hate that leech more than I hated Sam and I _never _would have thought that to be possible. "I will handle him. We have some unfinished business. He took someone very precious from me and for that I will take his immortal life."

"Did he kill your wife?" I was not even sure if he had ever been married before, but it was the only thing I could think of.

Vladmir's eyes turned black with rage and I wouldn't say the words out loud, but I was actually kind of terrified. Now I understood why Jacob was scared of him. "When I was human I had a wife who passed during childbirth. Shortly after that I was bitten and instead of killing my daughter I raised her until she was seventeen years of age and then I turned her. The night the Italian scum burned our castles I ordered her to run outside as fast as she could. I did not know Felix was waiting for us to run out of the flames. My daughter had no chance against him and by the time I made it out her body had been burned, but her head was left for me her eyes wide with fear and a scream frozen on her lips. Stephan was her mate so now you can understand. While we want revenge for everything they did to us most of all we want to make them suffer for taking her away from us. I will hope that you do not speak of the truth to anyone let them think what they will."

Before I could even say anything he had jumped high in to the trees before running off using the branches as stepping stools. Out of all the reasons I could come up with as to why they were hell bond on revenge what I had just heard had never been something which crossed my mind. I kind of wished that he hadn't told me because now I actually did feel something for him. I felt kinships because we had both lost someone due to evil vampires. He lost his daughter and I lost my father. Great, now I had to find him and open up about my dad or I would feel like a jerk for the rest of my life.

TBC…

**AN: I know this chapter was not the greatest and I am sure it could have come out better, but I wanted to tell a little about Vladmir's past. I hope you didn't totally hate it. Anyways the next chapter will be Leah opening up about her father's death if she can get him to talk to her that is. Let me know your thoughts!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I had been trying to talk to the Romanian vampire for over eighteen hours now and creepy blond blood drinker was avoiding me. Don't get me wrong because I know that people usually avoid me because of my attitude and I do the best I can to avoid them as well, but right now I was kind of annoyed. I know that I should be happy the bloodsucker wasn't following me around or getting on my nerves and yet for some reason I just wasn't Maybe it was because I now know the truth of why he and the other one were the way they happened to be. I felt guilty for some odd reason and since I hated guilt I wanted to get rid of the feeling as soon as possible and the only way to do that would be finding Vladmir and talking to him which was something I wasn't looking forward to.

I was starting to get desperate as the guilt ate away at me. It got so bad that I actually went to the Cullen's of my own free will looking for the Romanian, but he wasn't there so luckily I did not have to stay for very long. Phasing in to my wolf form I sniffed the air to try and catch is scent. It did not take very long to catch a whiff of his unique stench. I followed the smell as it got stronger the deeper I went in to the forest. It was no surprise when I found him high in one of the trees and after I phased back to my human form I climbed the tree and ended up sitting on a branch right next to him. It was a little closer than I wanted to be, but if I had stayed on the ground I would have had to crane my neck to look at him and there weren't any branches near the one he was on that could hold my weight.

"My father died a couple of years ago because of a vampire." I looked out over the forest as I spoke because talking my dad was hard enough and talking about him to a vampire was ever harder. "He wasn't bitten if that is what you were thinking. He was in the woods pretending to search for some bears when in reality he was making sure the chief of police did not find out about us shifters. Victoria, the leech I told you about a while ago was in the woods my father tried to shoot her. Of course it wouldn't have hurt her, but he had to do something. She wasn't very happy about that from what I have been told she grabbed him and since had a weak heart to start with her attack scared him to death literally. I'm still so angry about it, but I can't get revenge since the mind rapist killed her before I got to her. Every single day I wish that I could get my hands on that female leech and then I remember I c_an't _since she is dead for good. There is no way for me to get revenge for his death. I have to live everyday knowing that I can't do anything about it. If anyone can understand why you want revenge it is me."

"I know that taking out the Italian scum won't bring my daughter back, but I hope that it may be able to ease some of my pain. Time has not lessened the loss I feel and the only thing I can think to do is kill them all. They took my only child and I will take their lives. It seems to be an even trade in my mind." Vladmir twisted his head around to look at me with those red eyes of his. "I know I cannot bring back the vampire who killed your father, but I can offer you a way to get rid of some of your anger.

He paused for a moment before he continued with what he had been saying. "The Volturi may not be the vampire you want, but they are a vampire none the less and you can take your frustrations and pain out on them. Take them down as quick as you can and move on to the next. As I said it will not take away all of your pain and yet it does help. It's either that or drowning in your pain which is not pleasant you can trust me on that. If it wasn't for Stephan needing a friend to watch out for him I would have allowed myself to torn to pieces and burned years ago."

Wow this talk was getting really emotional really fast and I wasn't exactly sure how I felt about that. All I had come here to do was apologize in my own way and I had. There was no reason for me to stick around and yet a part of me was not ready to leave yet. "I plan to do just that as long as my pack brothers don't get in my way. They never say it out loud, but I know they try to do all the work so I won't have to fight. My ex has this thing about trying to make up for cheating on me by treating me like a child. It's like they think I can't take care of myself."

"Well how about we make sure that you can?" The blood Dracula wannabe grinned as he flipped down out of the tree showing off his mad flexibility kills. "Hurry up and down her she-wolf because I am going to teach you how to fight Romanian style. We know how to fight and it is what keeps us alive. It will keep you alive as well so you can thank me for it later on. Are you ready to see how a _real _vampire fights and survives?"

TBC…

**AN: I will say that I am sorry now if this chapter sucks. I think it is alright, but not great and yet again I have written worse. Let me know if you liked this or not. I actually really like writing Vladmir and it is hard though because they don't say a whole lot about him. Well anyways let me know what you thought about this chapter and I will update when I can after I get over this stupid flu/cold thing.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Being taught to fight by Vladmir was totally different than being taught by the scarred Cullen whose name was actually a kind of stone ironically. I mean really who would name their child after a rock? Anyways, as I was saying it was different being taught by the Romanian. Unlike Jasper who tended to show you different fighting styles as well as teaching tactics on how to get the upper hand, Vladmir was teaching my how to use my other senses to my advantage in case I got in to a situation where I would have to face one of the Italian bloodsuckers who had a special ability such as Jane the little pain inflicting Barbie or her brother Alec who could make you blind when it came to all your senses. I have to admit that I never would have thought to train in this unique way. It was no wonder the last two Romanians had lasted as long as they had. The pair of people eaters with bad accents thought outside of the metaphorical box and that is what gave them the upper hand. I still liked straight up hand to hand combat, but this stuff would no doubt save my life if I got in to a sticky situation I couldn't fight my way out of.

"Alec's power is the one you should worry about the most." The blonde Romanian told me as he walked around me in circles as he spoke. "Everyone is always so concerned by Jane, but her power is easy enough to get around especially if you have a high tolerance for pain. To get passed her power I would suggest taking every bit of pain you have inside of you over your father's death and try to project it back at her. It is a lot like bouncing a ball off the wall. As long as your pain is greater than the torture she sends your way your body will automatically focus on the pain which is the greatest and since you can control your own pain all you need to do is make sure you hold on to it. If you do that her power is relatively useless."

"I never would have thought of it like that." I replied actually quite impressed he had found a way to counter her power. "I have plenty of pain and anger in me so it shouldn't be a problem for me to overcome whatever torture she tosses my way and plus I am kind of like the Hulk. If you piss me off or cause me pain I just seem to get stronger, but I think that's because I am a very temperamental person. You mentioned that I should be concerned about her brother's power. He is the one who can blind all your senses right or am I thinking of the wrong person? I know one of the guard members can track you anywhere when he gets a read on the personal signature someone's essence gives off or at least that is what I have been told."

Vladmir nodded letting me know that I had been right. "The tracker is Demetri and he is almost as old as I am so I would avoid trying to take him one on one. He tends to play dirty and Jane usually stays next to him or her brother and the last thing you want is to be corned by them especially the ones with hidden talents. Alec can cut off every single sense you have. He can make you blind, deaf, mute, and his power even allows him to take away his victims sense of touch. When you are fighting him I can only tell you that you need to rely on your instincts rather than your senses. Trust in whatever your gut is telling you to do. If it is saying you should run then you should definitely do that. If it tells you to take a swing in a certain direction then don't think about it just do it. He may have a powerful talent, but that does not mean you cannot find a way to get around it just like I have with his sister."

"Those were the main three I was worried about anyways." I told him with a slight shrug of my shoulder. "I know about most of the others and I know that I can handle anything they throw my way. I thought this was supposed to be you teaching me to fight like a Romanian?"

He smirked like there was some sort of joke I wasn't being let in on. "This is how a Romanian fights. Anybody can throw a punch, but it takes real brains to be able to outsmart the enemy. The reason so many covens get taken down by the Volturi is due to the fact they do not take time to study their opponents. I've had over 1500 years to learn everything I could about the scum from Italy and when the fight finally comes I know all my researching was worth it. Do you have any other questions about the Volturi or different ideas on how you plan to fight or who you wish to go after first? My only request is that you leave Felix, Marcus, and Caius to Stephan and I. Other than that you can have your pick of who you wish to tear to pieces with your teeth."

I thought about it for a moment and before I had a chance to even think about what I wanted to ask the question had popped out of my mouth. I guess it had been weighing on my mind for a long while. "Do you think that we have the slimmest of slim chances of actually winning this fight or if we don't win do you think any of will come out of it alive?"

Vladmir locked his red eyes with my brown ones. "They may have the numbers and yet we have more reason to win. From all my years of roaming this earth I have come to see it is not always the group with the most members who come out victorious. We all have something to fight for and that is why we will win. If for some reason things do not go our way at least I will go down fighting for something I believe in."

TBC…

**AN: I actually think this chapter came out pretty well. I really like this pairing and I am trying to come up with ideas for a much longer story for them so if you have ideas I would **_**love **_**to hear them. Let me know if you liked this or not and I would love to hear your comments as always because they make me smile.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I loved days where I got to have the house to myself. It didn't happen very often, but when it did I always made sure to enjoy the time I had alone. Being alone with my thoughts without hearing the voices of my pack brother's in my head was a welcome treat. There was only _so _much I could put up with before I snapped and gave in to the temptation to start hunting some shape shifters minus my brother of course. I would _never _do anything to hurt my brother even if at times I found myself having that urge to shut him up permanently.

I mean I love my kid brother and everything, but he was just so _happy _and _enthusiastic __**all **_the freaking time and there were days I just did not want to pretend that everything would turn out all right at the end of the day as long as I had a little faith. I especially didn't want to have to pretend today since the battle with the Italian scum (I blame Vladmir for getting that nickname for the evil leech mafia stuck in my head.) would be taking place as soon as the snow started to stick to the ground. Considering the weather had started getting a lot colder I knew it wouldn't be long before the rain drops turned in to snowflakes. Why couldn't I just have a _normal _Christmas were I could leave presents for Santa Clause like I had when I was kid instead of getting ready to kill some bloodsuckers from another country? Oh well there is no use in crying over spilled milk.

I had a lot on my mind worrying about my brother and Jacob along with a few others whose name will never leave my lips for fear of them finding out and mocking me for actually caring. The _last _thing I needed to do was worry about keeping up a façade of false happiness and contentment just so my kid brother wouldn't start to panic because he would if he thought I was scared about something. Lucky for me though he was hanging out with Collin and Brady and our mother had gone over to Charlie Swans place for a couple of days. She wanted to spend Christmas there with him even though I thought it was much too soon after our dad's death, but it was her life so whatever.

Usually when I had the entire house to myself I would watch a movie or catch up on sleep. Today though I had a different mission in mind and it involved a book. I had actually borrowed it (without asking of course because I could.) from the mind rapist even if he may not know I have it for the time being. He would figure it out eventually especially if I returned it when he was home. I would love to see his face when he found out I take something of his without asking for permission first. The book I had taken was a first edition of 'Dracula' and the reason behind taking it was pretty simple. Since I had been spending so much time with the blond Romanian I wanted to know a little bit more about where he had come from and even though Dracula had been from Transylvania and not from Romania I figured that they were basically the same. Since Vladmir had assured me that Dracula was not nor had he _ever _been a part of the undead community I still wanted to read Bram Stokers story to see if I could learn anything from it. A story even if it were fictional usually held some grain of the truth.

I mean Vladmir and Stephan were not like any of the other leeches I had met before and I had met more bloodsuckers than I would have ever wanted to meet. Before meeting the blond Romanian on a quest for revenge my motto had been that if you'd met one leech you had met them all because they were basically the same or at the very least that is how I saw it. After meeting Vladmir though and getting to know him a little bit I realized there was so much I didn't know about vampires. I may not be the biggest fan of the blood drinkers, but that did not mean I should judge them without knowing the facts first because it would make me a hypocrite considering I can't stand it when people judge me just by one look in my direction instead of taking the time to get to know the real Leah Clearwater and not believe everything they heard. Since I did not fancy the idea of talking to anyone about my confusing and weird friendship with Dracula I would just figure everything out on my own with the help of one Bram Stoker.

If I was going to be honest with myself the only reason I really wanted to know more about Vladmir was because he is the first person, well the first dead person I have ever really been able to relate to. We both had so much pain from events in our past we could not chance even though we both wanted to do exactly that more than anything in this world. The two of us were honest about who we were and didn't pretend like everyone around us seemed to do on a daily basis. Honestly I was a little freaked out when I had come to the realization that the Romanian and I were more alike than either of us had first believed. What did that mean exactly? Should I be worried that had something in common with a killer who had no problem embracing what he was or should I feel relieved to find someone almost as screwed up in the head as I am? I guess it doesn't really matter because in a couple of days I would probably be dead anyways. I am not suicidal, but I am not blind either. I know that not all of us were going to make it and I should probably enjoy what time I had left just in case. Hmm…I wonder if Dracula one has any plans for Christmas? My mother and Charlie Swan _did _say I could bring a guest if I wanted to.

TBC…

**AN: I know this chapter did not have Vladmir in it talking to Leah like the other chapters, but I kind of wanted to show a little of what Leah was thinking. Plus I am going to make it so Vladmir celebrates Christmas with the Clearwater's and Charlie. That should be interesting right? This story may end up being a tad longer than I had first thought. I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

As Vladmir and I stood on the doorstep at Charlie Swans place I had to wonder what I had been smoking when I thought bringing the Romanian people eater to spend Christmas with my family had been a good idea. I mean my mother and Charlie were human's and my plus one to this Christmas get together was a vampire who had no qualms about eating humans if he felt a pang of hunger. I must have been stoned when I invited him over, but it's not as if I could take back the invite because it was too late and we were already here. In truth I had only offered because I didn't think the Romanian leech would accept my offer. Boy had I been wrong about that. He seemed so excited and surprised when I invited him to tag along. It made me wonder if he had any friends other than Stephan. Heck, even I had more friends than Vladmir and that is sad considering who and what I am.

"Ok the rules are really quite simple." I knew that if I didn't lay down some ground rules all hell would break loose and probably in a literal sense. "No snacking on my mother or Bella's father because if you do that I would have to bite your head off which would be a completely waste of my time. If you feel yourself getting hungry you let me know so that I can get you out of there. The second rule is pretty simple. Charlie is going to ask you a lot of questions and I have no doubt one of them will be about your red eyes since you would not wear the contacts the Cullen's tried to give you. Since it is rude not to answer a question or at least that is what my mother says, if you are asked a question just give the vaguest answer possible. Also a little word of warning about my mother, she is going to think that you and I are dating or something because that is just the way she is. If she pushes you for answers or tries to give you advice just pretend that you are listening and as soon as she finishes talking feel free to forget whatever she was spouting on about. I'm not sure if anyone will give you a gift, but if they do accept it with a smile even if you hate it."

The Romanian chuckled once as he shook his head. What did he find so funny? I had been completely serious! "I have lived over a thousand years Leah, I think that I know how to conduct myself around humans. I can control my hunger as well so you do not need to worry about that either. Even if I couldn't control my urge to feed the scent you and the other shifters give off would turn me off sinking my fangs in to anyone for a while. I thank you again for inviting me along and I am sure Stephan appreciates the fact you invited him as well, but the holidays, even the human ones are hard on him for obvious reasons. Still it was kind of you to think of us on a day such as today."

I shrugged opening the door when I heard my mother tell me to come in. I was little worried about what the reaction would be from Jacob, the mind rapist, and the once leech lover now an actual leech would be when they realized my plus one was actually one of the undead and not one of the bloodsuckers they seemed to be friends with. Of course nobody would say anything to me because they didn't want a lecture on Christmas and they knew that if they said something to me about bringing a vampire I would immediately jump down Jacob's throat for it considering his precious Nessie was half human half-blood drinker and her parents were both full blood leeches. So because of that none of them could really say anything especially considering Bella was a newborn and even though she had control over her thirst it still made her the most dangerous and uncontrollable leech gathered here today.

"Leah sweetheart I am so glad you made it!" My mother came over to us and wrapped me in a tight hug before stepping back to look over at Vladmir. She had never met him before, but she could tell that he was a bloodsucker by her eyes. A look of slight worry took over her expression though she tried to keep it locked away behind a smile for my sake. "You must be Vladmir, it is a pleasure to meet you. It isn't often my daughter brings someone home. Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

It was not a surprise that mom asked that question considering usually Bella and Edward would eat human food just to seem more normal in front of Charlie. I went to say something about him not eating when Vladmir spoke up. "No thank you. I ate a while ago and I am full, but I appreciate the offer. Thank you for allowing me to accompany your daughter today. It was very kind of you all to include me in your Christmas plans. I apologize for my friend Stephan since he could not make it today."

My mom smiled and I could her relax when she realized that my guest wasn't going to eat her eyeballs or something for dessert. "It was not a problem. I am happy to see that my daughter has found a friend. I have to bring the food in to the living room, but you two go ahead and say hello to the others. I will be in shortly."

Before I could say anything or offer to help the blonde Romanian vampire beat me to it. "Let me help you with all of that. It is the least I can do to thank you."

I watching as they disappeared in to the kitchen before heading in to the living room with the others. It was nice to know that I didn't have to worry about my mother causing any fights. As long as she was okay with it the others would keep their mouths shut since they were all frightened of her when she got angry. Heck I can be terrifying when I want to be and yet my mother was a thousand times worse if you ever got her in to a bad mood. I sat down on the floor next to Seth with a smile. When he asked me what I was so happy about I had no reply because I honestly did not know the reason behind my sudden happiness. All I know is that I never wanted to lose this feeling.

TBC…

**AN: I broke the chapter in half because it just flowed better this way. The next chapter is the party continued. There are not a whole lot of chapters left to this story maybe around four or five, but that may change depending. Anyways, let me know what you all thought of this and if you liked it or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

So far the Christmas party had gone without a lick on trouble and for that I was thankful. Vladmir seemed to be getting along fine with my mother and Charlie as well. Of course when Jacob, the Lochness monster, her mother, and the mind rapist showed up it got tense for a little while, but nobody said anything to me about it for fear of ruining the last Christmas we may have together. I noticed they each took turns keeping an eye on the Romanian bloodsucker to make sure he didn't try anything though other than that it seemed to be going fine. Charlie was actually having a conversation with Vladmir about Romania. He obviously didn't know the truth about my plus one to this party or if he did he wasn't saying anything which was good.

"I can't believe you brought him here." The words came from none other than my alpha. He had come to stand next to me so that he wouldn't have to speak so loudly that everyone would hear. "What were you thinking Lee? He's a vampire for crying out loud! Why couldn't you bring a normal date to this party? Why did have to be a bloodsucker?"

Rolling my eyes glared at him. "First of all he is _not_ my date. I brought him here because I don't think anyone should be alone on Christmas especially considering it may be the last one any of us ever has. Second of all, you can't say shit about him being a parasite since Bella, Edward, and the non-human half of your imprint are leeches. He isn't going to hurt anyone so don't even try playing that card. Do you really think I would have invited him along if I thought for even a second he would slip and commit murder? I _am _smarter than that Jake."

"Why couldn't you bring one of the leeches I actually like?" He whined making me want to slap him. "You know Dracula one and Dracula two creep me out. Why not invite Benjamin, Garrett, or even the one who lives in the attic?"

"Because I can't stand them and knowing the Dracula wannabe freaks you was a Christmas gift to me." I replied watching as Charlie and the blond Romanian continued their discussion about whatever they had started talking about now.

Jake let out a sigh full of aggravation. "Fine he can stay."

I smirked and shook my head. "I wasn't asking your permission oh mighty alpha. Shouldn't you be off giving the mini leech whatever corny thing you made for her?"

With a grumble Jacob stalked off over to Nessie and I went to over to Charlie and Vladmir. "I think it is about time we start opening presents. Charlie why don't you go get mom and tell her we are all getting anxious."

My most likely one day step father nodded and got up as he headed in the direction of the kitchen were my mother had last been seen. I took his chair and looked up at my Romanian friend. "I figured you might want a minute or two away from his scent because your eyes are a tad darker than they were before we arrived."

"Thank you for that Leah." He said looking around the room. "I know you said that I need not worry about Christmas gifts, but I wanted to get you something since you invited me here today. I do not expect anything in return and you are the only person I got a gift for. Would you care for it now or would you rather wait?"

I blinked a few times in surprise. The Romanian leech had gotten me a gift? I really hadn't seen that coming and it is the main reason I told him not to worry about getting me anything. I had not wanted him to feel as if he had to or something. Still the gesture was almost sweet, well not almost, it _was_ sweet. I kind of felt bad since I hadn't gotten him anything in return, but I think in his mind he thought of the invitation as a gift so technically I was off the hook.

"You can give it to me now if you want." I said in a bored tone not wanting to seem too eager even though I was.

Vladmir nodded with a smile that wasn't his usually creepy one as he reached in to the left pocket on the black vest he was wearing. He pulled out a black felt box no bigger than my hand. If this had been any other situation with a different guy I would think him to be proposing, but I knew better than to think that right now. I opened the small box to see a pendant necklace resting inside. The stone was a light shade of blue I had never seen before and it was set in a metal triangle with carvings from some old language I couldn't ready. It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen.

"It comes from my country and is very old." He informed me as he lifted it by the silver chain out of the box so that he could help me put it on. "When I was still human it was given only to the strongest of female warriors. The one you have originally belonged to my sister who was killed in battle. She was a great warrior and I thought I should give it to another great warrior and that is why I chose you. My daughter had one as well and Stephan wears it all the time. You are a strong woman Leah Clearwater and true warrior. I thought it fitting that I give you this. Perhaps it will bring you luck in the battle tomorrow."

I clasped my hand around the pendant. "This is one of the nicest things anyone has ever given me before so thank you. I'm just sorry that I don't have anything to give you in return."

Vladmir waved his hand in a dismissing manner. "You need not worry about getting me anything because you already have. You have given me the gift of friendship which is something I haven't had in a very long time. It is I who should be thanking you."

TBC…

**AN: Hey people I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I like the way this one came out. In the next chapter I will be using an idea I got from one of my reviewers 4cullensandablack. Let me know what you all thought of this chapter since you know I love hearing from you guys.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

After the Christmas party I had driven Vladmir back to the Cullen's place. I could have let him run because in reality it would have been faster, but I guess the holiday spirit had hit me because I was in a giving mood. The ride back was quick and silent which wasn't the awkward kind of silence I had become used to since most people felt awkward around me, but rather a content kind of silence. When I had dropped him off I think he expected me to stick around for the bonfire thing everyone was going to later, but I had other plans. He thanked me for a nice day and I could tell he wanted to say more and yet he remained silent watching as I drove off in the direction of home.

I went straight up to my room once I finally reached La Push. I know everyone was supposed to go to this bonfire get together, but if this was going to be my last night alive I didn't want to waste it. I would much rather spend it celebrating life in case my own was coming to an end. Besides it wasn't as if anyone really wanted me there except for maybe Seth and the the Romanian bloodsuckers. Stephan thought I was funny because of my twisted sense of humor and Vladmir well I'm not sure what he liked about me, but it had to be something unless he was torturing him by being in my company and I doubt he would do that. Maybe the reason they could stand to be around me was because I'm as creepy as they are in some ways.

It did not take me long to get changed and ready for my night. Looking in the mirror I was surprised to see how _good _I actually looked. It had been a very long time since I felt beautiful and yet tonight the feeling had returned after being gone for so long. All those unnaturally gorgeous vampires could suck it because tonight they didn't hold a candle to Leah Clearwater. I had curled my short hair so that it framed my face and brought out my dark eyes. The dark eyeliner I used brought them out even more and for once I glad that I had my father's eyes. Dad had the most expressive eyes I had ever seen before. When he passed away I had hated looking in a mirror because I had his eyes and they always made me think of my father. Over time though, I had come to appreciate having his eyes since it was a good memory and told me that he was always with me.

I had decided to wear a pair of black skinny jeans with a red and black lace up corset top. For my feet I found a pair of red pumps I hadn't had a chance to wear since high school. I wasn't overly dressed up, but I looked pretty good so it worked. Grabbing up my purse I checked myself out in the mirror one last time before heading out the door and down the stairs. Luckily my mother was with Charlie tonight because they had to leave early for the fishing trip. It was a plus that I didn't have to explain to my mother why I was being what she would call antisocial and not joining the others for the shifter and dead peoples camp out. I just wanted to have some fun and that is the last thing I considered to be fun.

The trip to Port Angeles was a short one considering I broke almost every traffic law I could think of. When I found a decent looking club that didn't cater to old men who had a habit of ass grabbing I made my way inside. The music was so loud I felt it in my blood almost as if my heart was pounding to the beat. This was so much better than spending my night listening to war stories and watching happy couples enjoy a night that could very well be their last. The club was so _alive _and this is exactly what I needed. I needed to be alive for a night. It helped me to remember what I was fighting for.

It must have been a couple of hours when I realized I had been dancing the entire time and was about to die of thirst. Making my way back through the crowd towards the bar I ordered water. Alcohol didn't really affect my body and so it would be a waste to spend what little money I had on a drink that wouldn't make me feel good. After I downed the water and another after that, I went back to the dance floor. Sometimes I would dance with other people both male and female alike and other times I would dance by myself. Tonight for me at least, wasn't about hooking up with some random stranger. It was about letting loose and having fun. It was about remember what it felt like to live and giving me a reason to fight tomorrow. If for whatever reason I didn't make it then at least I could say I had one good night celebrating my life before it was snuffed out like the flame of a candle.

Song after song played loudly and not once did I stop dancing. I was having fun and that is something I haven't had in a very long time. I wish that I could stay this happy and carefree forever, but I realize that is not a possibility. I guess I would just enjoy the feelings while I could and with whoever happened to be near. It was in the middle of some pop song I had never heard before that I felt someone step up behind me. I could feel a shiver go down my spine and the hairs on the back of my neck rise up. Usually I only got this feeling when a vampire was near and suddenly I was worried that maybe the Italian bloodsuckers had shown up early and decided to make this club their feeding ground. I turned around trying to think of what I should do when I saw that while yes it was a leech dancing behind me it was not one of the Volturi, but rather a very handsome Romanian and I can't believe I just let that thought in to my head.

"Vladmir?" I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't seeing things and when I saw that he was still standing there I knew it was real. What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be at the campout thing getting your 'Kumba Ya's Ya's' or whatever?"

The blond leech smirked as he looked around realized everyone was dancing and started to dance as well. I have to admit I had thought he would like breakout in way outdated dance moves, but I was pleasantly surprised when I saw his dancing to be very up to date and stylish. He must get out a lot though I don't want to think about what he does on nights out because he is a vampire and well you get what I am saying. "I stayed around for a while, but it wasn't as exciting as one would think. Everyone is so _tame _and their war stories were weak at best. When I realized that you weren't coming I decided to seek you out. If this is to be my last night on earth there is nobody I would rather spend it with than you. Also there is something I wanted to ask you."

"You came all the way to Port Angeles just to ask me a question?" I shook my head with a smirk. "You could have used someone's cellphone to call mine you know. So what is it you wanted to ask?"

"How would you feel about coming to Romania with Stephan and me after the battle?" The look on my face must have been one of complete shock and confusion because he was quick to clarify what he meant. "For a visit I mean of course if you wanted to stay permanently I would not be against it. I thought that maybe you would like to get away from Forks for a while and I think you would really enjoy Romania. There is so much you can see and do. Not to mention that there are many shifter tribes where you may be able to learn more about your history and why you are the only female shifter in history."

"Is that the only reason you want me to go to Romania for a visit?" The question had left my mouth before I could stop myself. I am not even sure why I had asked that question or why his answer mattered to me so much.

"I would enjoy your company if you came to visit." His red eyes scanned over my face and I felt my heartbeat speed up. Was he saying that he was going to miss me? "I have grown to enjoy our time together. I feel that we make a great team and you are the first person I have connected with in a v_ery _long time. I have grown rather _fond _of you."

"Fond?" I felt a scowl take over my face. That wasn't exactly a word every girl wants to hear. I mean fond is how you feel about your pets and I _wasn't anyone's _pet. "Is that it?"

Vladmir tilted his head and brought his head closer to mine. I knew what was coming and I couldn't move. Truthfully I did not want to move. I wanted what was coming and that frightened me for so many reasons. "You know you mean something to me. Would I be here with you otherwise? I came to a club full of human's on a half empty stomach just so that I could be near you. Is that not explanation enough?"

When his pale frozen lips pressed against mine I was lost. My fingers sought out his blond locks as I pulled him closer. Rationally I knew this was wrong and the last thing I needed was to get involved in something complicated before a massive war, but my head, heart, and body were all on different paths and I wasn't sure what one I should listen to and so I just gave in and let my body have control. Since it wasn't likely both of us would survive tomorrow I would just go with the flow and worry about the aftermath later. Besides, he was a really good kisser for a dead guy.

TBC…

**AN: I think that this chapter turned out rather well. I mean I wrote it a couple different ways, but in the end I liked this one best. The next chapter is most likely the last, but I have plans for more Vladmir/Leah stories along with a few Leah/Garrett, Leah/Benjamin, and Leah/Allistair stories. I would love to hear what you all thought about this chapter and I will update again when I can. I really do hope you all liked this chapter because I had fun writing it.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The time had finally come. All of the Cullen's, witnesses, and shifters such as myself were standing on one side of a huge clearing and the evil Italian bloodsuckers on the other. I was ready to get in to action, but of course the veggie vampires being the way they were wanted to try and talk it out first. I don't know why they even bothered. If they came all the way from Italy I knew it wasn't to talk. They were here on a mission and no matter what anyone said it wouldn't change their mind. Trying to reason with them would end up being a big fail because they had it already set in their minds as to what they wanted to do. Conversation was not a part of their plans and when I tried to say as to Jake through the mental link he blew me off and growled so I stopped trying to talk some sense in to him. He was one of the imprinted fools now and so any brains he may have had before were officially gone now.

The mind readers little sister who had been MIA up until this point was talking to the creepy leader of the undead mafia. Everyone was watching waiting for a pin to drop while I on the other hand was bored out of my skull. If we were going to fight I hoped it would be soon because I was in the mood to kill something. I looked over at Vladmir who was standing next to Stephan and looking as anxious as I felt. He must have felt my gaze on him because he looked over at me and nodded with a small smile. If I could have I would've smiled back, but that wasn't really possible so I settled for a nod in return. I wish that I could talk to him before the fight started, but that wasn't going to happen and maybe in some ways that is a good thing.

After our kiss in the club we had decided to go for a walk so that we could just talk or whatever, but it ended up we spent all night making out on a park bench. It had been a great evening and I wasn't even regretting the fact he was a leech. I wouldn't mind doing it again in the future and maybe even more when I went to visit him in Romania. It would be nice to hang out and not have to worry about some upcoming war. Plus I had never left the state of Washington and it might be nice to get away for a little while. I mean it's not as if I planned to run away and marry the guy, but it wouldn't be bad to see where things went from this point. Sure he was a leech, but he was the first person living or dead that I had connected with in a long time. Jake was my friend obviously, but with Vladmir I felt beautiful again. I felt like I could be seen as desirable and when I was with him no matter what we were doing I wasn't thinking of Sam. The Romanian leech made me _feel _again and I liked that. I liked knowing that I could be someone other than the bitter bitch Sam and Emily created it was an amazing feeling.

Gosh, what was the mini parasite showing them that could take so long? I was bored out of my skull and I wasn't getting any younger, though technically I wasn't getting any older either, but you get my point. To help pass the time I looked over at the leeches we would hopefully be fighting and looked for who would be my first target. I settled my gaze on the tracker. I remember what Vladmir had told me about him and I knew he was the one I would take out first because even if we won this fight it wouldn't matter if he was still around since he could track anyone anywhere. I had no doubt in my mind if he survived that he would hunt us down one by one until he had gotten the revenge he felt he deserved. He would be the first one I took down as long as I could get to him before the others. They would all be worried about taking down the pain inflicting Barbie, but I had other plans.

"There is no danger here." When the leader of the Volturi spoke I felt my wolf jaw fall open in shock.

Was he freaking serious? Of course there was danger here! _I _was here wasn't I? I liked to think of myself as dangerous. Man I couldn't believe this crap! All this waiting and preparing for _nothing_? I had wasted my time getting ready and worrying over a fight that wasn't going to take place? This was so freaking stupid and I was angry. I think I have a right to be angry even though everyone around me seemed to be happy. Well there were two people who didn't seem to be happy and it was Vladmir and Stephan. I could not blame them one bit because I knew how they were feeling. Everyone else got what they wanted, everyone other than us three that is. I quickly trotted over to Vladmir's side while he went started speaking with Carlisle.

"We have them on the run!" Even I knew that he was grasping at straws. For his sake I hoped the Cullen's would agree with him. He wanted to avenge his daughter even if they may not know that, but still they really should listen to the blond Romanian because while there may not be a fight today I doubted the Volturi would ever let this go. One day they would want revenge. "Now is the time to attack!"

Stephan started ranting when they realized everyone was going to just let this go. I didn't listen to him and instead focused on Vladmir. I motioned with my head to towards the trees letting him know to wait here while I phased back to human form. I changed as quickly as possible before sprinting out from behind a tree I had used as a curtain while I changed. Vladmir was standing next to Stephan away from the others waiting for me. It was a good thing I had already told my mother and Seth I planned on going to Romania for a while. At least I wouldn't have to explain it to them and I am sure they could break the news to everyone else better than I could. Now I just had to tell Vladmir what I had decided.

"I guess this goodbye then." He frowned as I got closer and I could tell that saying goodbye made him rather uncomfortable. "I will miss the time we spent together and I do hope that you will think about visiting."

"What if I don't want to say goodbye just yet?" His red eyes filled with confusion as I spoke. With a genuine grin I looked back at the others one last time before looking at him yet again. "I hope you're not taking back the invitation because I decided that a trip away from Forks would do me some good. I have a sudden interest to travel to Romania."

With a smile he took the hand I offered him. I could feel my brother looking at me and I knew he was happy for me. All Seth ever wanted was for his sister to be happy. For the first time since Sam had broken my heart I had hope that maybe a certain Romanian could be the first step in the direction of healing my heart and maybe over time I could help heal his as well.

The end!

**AN: So that is the end of my first ever Vladmir/Leah story! I left it open for a sequel as you can see and I may do a sequel if you are all interested. I would love to hear what you all thought of this last chapter and what you think should happen in a sequel if I decide to write one. Thank you all again for your kind comments and such about this story I really loved hearing them and they kept inspiration for this story going.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
